Benutzer:Andrea/Notizen
Stichpunkte Spock außer Kontrolle * Aurelan hat eine Toleranz gegenüber Schmerzmittel, sodass sie bei ihr kaum wirken. * Spock ist laut McCoy der beste 1. Offizier der Flotte * Ultra violettes Licht reicht, um die neuralen Parasiten zu töten. Die Wolkenstadt Kirk hat dieses Mal gewisse Probleme mit der Diplomatie. Er kommt mit seinen Argumenten beim engstirnig eingestellten Plasus, aber auch bei Vanna, nicht sonderlich weit und der gewünschte Erfolg stellt sich nicht ein. Er muss andere Methoden anwenden. Er entscheidet sich letztendlich für seine ganz eigene Interpretation der Diplomatie. Spocks Begriff der Cowboy-Diplomatie, der in der TNG Folge 5.08: Wiedervereinigung? Teil II geprägt wurde, war nie passender, als in dieser Folge. fehlende Bilder * Sams Labor auf Deneva, K3 Meßgerät zeigt die stärke von Schmerzen an, Aurelan Kirk (Spock außer Kontrolle), Gedankenverschmelzung: Kirk&Sarek oder Picard&Sarek (STIII, Botschafter Sarek) Jörg fragen oder bei MA/en suchen... Was ich noch mal machen will ... * Sarek * Spock * Amanda Grayson * Pille, siehe en:Bones, AofW, en:Comparative Alien Physiology, Bild! * James T. Kirk (ist ein exelent Artikel, aber der MA/en ist viel länger) * Vulkanoid und die Völker dort * Vulkan, Vulkanier * Mintakaner * Liste der Vulkanier * TOS Episoden * Classic Serie (Heyne) * Spezial:Shortpages * unvollständigen Episoden * der Vorlage:Nächste Episoden (alle) und den ** Siehe: http://startrek.scifi.de, http://www.prisma-online.de/, http://www.klack.de/TvGuideShort.html oder http://www.premiere.de/premweb/cms/de/programm_tv-guide_programmuebersicht.jsp und Vorlage:Nächste Episoden. Improvement Drive Das gibt es auch bei vielen anderen Wikis: * Community Article bei Non-canon Star Trek Wiki * Qualitätsoffensive bei HdR * Collaboration of the Month von LOTR * Improvement Drive bei Wookieepedia und hier stieß es auch auf Interesse. Verbesserungs-Antrieb / Improvment Drive Jeden Monat wird ein Artikel oder ein kleiner Themenbereich ausgewählt, der in gemeinschaftlicher Arbeit qualitativ und quantitativ verbessert werden soll. Über die nächsten Themen kann auf der Seite Abstimmung zum Verbesserungs-Antrieb abgestimmt werden. Um Memory Alpha stetig zu verbessern, kam die Idee zu einer Qualitätsoffensive mit Hilfe des Verbesserungs-Antriebs auf. Ihr Ziel ist es, einzelne Teilgebiete eines großen Themenkomplexes aktiv zu verbessern. Um auf die Qualitätsoffensive aufmerksam zu machen, weist ein Link auf der Hauptseite auf das aktive Thema hin. auf der Hauptseite (z.B. unter: Eure Stimme zählt: Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel): * Eure Mithilfe ist im Trockendock gefragt! : Im Monat XXX wird das Biobett gewartet. meine offenen Diskussionen Artikel *Diskussion:James T. Kirk FRAGE: Safekombination *Diskussion:Babel (ENT) Tabelle für Verweise *Diskussion:Pon Farr FRAGE: Pon Farr / plak tow / Blutfieber Memory Alpha *Kategorie Hirachie *Memory Alpha Diskussion:Reference Desk Neuer Name gesucht *Apokryphen * Format der Zitate Vorlagen *Zitat von Kirk/Picard Kategorie *Kategorie Diskussion:Region *Kategorie Diskussion:Raumfahrt *und überhaupt Kategorien Test für Navigationsleisten Der Warpexperte Kosinski kommt an Bord des Schiffes, um einige Verbesserungen am Warpantrieb durchzuführen. Doch durch den unbeabsichtigten Einfluss seines geheimnisvollen Assistenten legt die Enterprise plötzlich eine unvorstellbare Entfernung zurück und landet schließlich in der Galaxis M33. An diesem mysteriösen Ort scheinen sich die Gedanken sowie die Realität irgendwie zu verschmelzen, was letztlich ein Chaos auf dem Schiff auslöst. Erst als der geheimnisvolle Assistent seine wahre Identität offenbart, gelingt es der Crew und dem Reisenden, das Schiff zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückzubringen. 55px|leftDies ist ein exzellenter Artikel. Wir sind der Meinung, dass dies eines der besten Beispiele für die Arbeit unserer Memory Alpha-Gemeinschaft ist. Wenn du diesen Artikel noch weiter verbessern möchtest, kannst du ihn natürlich jederzeit bearbeiten.